Whispers Of The Stars
by Mistystarshine
Summary: Two or more cats from each clan have a mission. They have been turned in to twolegs and dumped in Wisconsin to find out what will happen to the forest and save the clans. And they might find someone who was lost along the way.


**note: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! It takes place right after the fourth apprentice. :)Also, here warriors takes place in California.**

**[b]Prolouge[/b]**

**A pretty tortieshell cat paced in front of a stary pool with a waterfall flowing in to it with her tail lashing and growling every now and them. A blue/grey she-cat let out a sigh and meowed, "calm down Spottedleaf, it will all be okay." Spottedleaf whipped around to face the blue cat and spat, "okay!? How will it be okay, Bluestar? Please by all means, explain how it will all be okay!" Before Bluestar could respond she whipped around to face a black and white cat with a very long tail and growled, "Tallstar! What do you think about all this?" Tallstar just sighed and meowed, "honestly, I don't know. But I think you should calm down, you have never been like this and it can't be good for you." Spottedleaf closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them and turned around to face the circle of starry cats facing them. Bluestar gazed at all of the Starclanners then yowled, "I know that some of you are against this but it must be done, for the good of the clans. It needs to be done for the clans do survive!" There was some murmering then a large tawny tom stepped up and yowled, "Riverclan agrees!" Bluestar nodded and meowed, "Thank you, Oakheart." Tallstar nodded and meowed, "as does Windclan." All eyes then turned to a single group of cats until one with an oddly ragged pelt walked over to Bluestar and meowed, "Shadowclan has decided that it is okay but first I must ask, how many cats will you be sending?" "I understand you're concern, Raggedstar. We shall send only as many as needed and one is already there to help them on there way." Spottedleaf let out a sigh then meowed, "okay, so it is settled. But you leaders shall be the ones to do it, I am not going to be the one to turn my former clanmates in to twolegs."**

**[b]Chapter 1[/b]**

**[b]Dovepaw[/b]**

**Dovepaw padded back to camp beside her mentor, Lionblaze. She had caught three mice and a rabbit on the hunting patrol while her sister, Ivypaw, caught a mouse and a large crow. There mentors had been very impressed but considering Dovepaw's powers it had been a bad day of hunting for her. This caused her to be a little down while Ivypaw was thrilled and talking about how they would make great warriors one day. But Dovepaw was not listaning, the was deep in her own thoughts. [i]Am I loosing my powers? Things did seem a little dull today... No, that can't be possible. I just had a bad day. Yea, thats it, everyone does once and a while. I hope...[/i] Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts when her sister noticed that she was not listaning then walked over to her eats and yelled, "DOVEPAW!" Dovepaw jumped then faced her sister and growled, "hey! I need that ear!" Ivypaw snorted and meowed, "yea well you where not listaning and I needed to get you're attention somehow. Anyway, whats wrong with you? You're worried about something and I know it." Dovepaw just shook her head and meowed, "its nothing, I'm just tired, come on." Ivypaw let out a sigh and fallowed her sister over to there nest in the apprentices den and curled up then fell to sleep.**

**[i]Dovepaw....Dovepaw....Dovepaw...Do not worry, we will guid you, you will not be alone. At least two from four to find you and travel...One lost and already there....Search for the new resting place....or watch them die in the flames.[/i]**

**Dovepaw moaned and rolled over to try to get in to a better position but felt something hard and ****cold beneath her. Not only that, she was cold as if all of her fur was gone. She shivered then opened her eyes and gasped at her surroundings. She was on this flat grey stone behind a building. It was a twoleg den but it had a sign on it, it was a red cross with some strange twoleg markings.(she is outside the red cross, Starclan helped them start) Beside the was was a container filled with plastic bags that looked like they had something soft inside them. [i]This is deffinatly not te apprentices den, and I could not be this cold and hurt this much if I was dreaming.[/i] She remembered having a dream last night but it was blury and all she remembered was her name. Sh let out a sad sigh then looked up at the sky and saw that it was turning grey, dawn was approching. So she was in a strange place, it was early in the morning, and she felt strange. That alarmed her but when she looked beside her she saw something that alarmed her more. **

**Next to her was a young, strong, male twoleg with sandy blonde hair and it was not wearing any of the normal twoleg pelts. She jumped up and screamed, not noticing that she was on two legs or that she was no longer talking cat, she was to scard to notice. She took a step back then screamed, "TWOLEG!" This caused the twoleg to jump up in alarm then gaze at her with wide eyes. He narrowed her eyes then spat, "Get out of Thunderclan territory, twoleg!" Only then did he notice where they where so he muttered, "or, where ever this is." Dovepaw frowned and said, "how do you know about Thunderclan and why did you think we where there. And I am NOT a twoleg! You are the twoleg and you should not be able to understand me!" he scowled and said, "I am not a twoleg, ad you best be leaving now unless you want me to teach you a lesson that you will not forget."**

**Dovepaw took a step back and whispered, "oh Starclan, whats going on?" The twolegs eyes widened with shock and he gasped, "Dovepaw!?" Her mouth dropped open then she whispered, "How do you-LIONBLAZE! You're a twoleg!" Lionblaze ran over to a nearly puddle and Dovepaw fallowed him and looked in. He frowned and whispered, "oh no..." Dovepaw gasped when she she herself, she looked around thirteen and had grey eyes and light blonde hair. Her skin was pale as was Lionblazes. She was close to tears when she whispered, "how did this happen?" Lionblaze shook his head and said, "I don't know. He looked around then ran over to the container and pulled out a pair of bags. Dovepaw fallowed him and asked, "what are you doing? He opened up the bags then looked inside and tossed her one. He replyed, "well we need to get back to Thunderclan, and to that we need to get through twolegplace. And if we are twolegs we need to wear there pelts and so that no one suspects anything. Dovepaw let out a sigh and got dressed, once they where done she was wearing a pink top with butterflys on it, blue faded jeans, and slip-on shoes. Lionblaze was wearing black pants, a black shirt with flame patterns on it, and slip-on shoes of a simalar style. Dovepaw sighed and said, "So, what now?"**

**[b]Chapter 2[/b]**

**[b]Ivypaw[/b]**

**[i]Ivypaw....Ivypaw....Ivypaw...Do not worry, we will guid you, you will not be alone. At least two from four to find you and travel...One lost and already there....Search for the new resting place....or watch them die in the flames.[/i]**

**Ivypaw moaned and rolled over over in her oddly soft and roomy nest. [i]Wait, soft and roomy? My nest should be soft but not like this and there should be other apprentices around me, ****something is wrong.[/i] She blinked her eyes open and found herself looking at the top of a twoleg den. She let out a gasp and bolted upright to find this white pelt-like thing covering her. "Whats going on? Where am I?" She tried to sit up but when her arm came out from under the pelt she screamed, it was a twoleg arm. Almost as soon as she screamed a young twoleg woman wearing a long white pelt ran in. She had short ginger hair and her skin was a dark shade tan that was also close to ginger as if she had been in the sun to long. But it did not look bad, in face it looked good on her. The woman sighed in relife when she saw Ivypaw and exclaimed, "oh good, you're awake!" Ivypaw scooted back in the nest so the pelt fell off of her and reviled that she was wearng a white pelt with tiny blue spots. It was not as soft as the other one and was much thinner then the other one. [i]It must be one of those twoleg pelts. That means... Oh no.[/i] **

**Ivypaw narrowed her eyes in the woman and felt so much fear washing over her that she thought she might drown. For a few moments she just gazed at the woman until she brought herself to ask, "where am I?" She woman frowned and said, "Milwakee public hospital." Ivypaw frowned and muttered, "Mu-walk-ee?" "Milwakee." The woman corrected. "Some police officers found you ***** in an ally and took you here. Now tell me sweetheart, whats you name?" Ivypaw frowned as the woman told her how they found her and felt close to tears. She was a twoleg and was lost in some strange place called Milwakee. And now tis woman was here and just wanted her to tell her what her name was. Ivypaw pondered if she should tell her for a second then decided that it might be her best chance of getting back to Thunderclan. "Ivypaw." The woman frowned then smiled and chipperly said, "Ivy Paw, hu? Well thats a strange last name. Now Ivy, can you please tell me where you're parents are?" **

**It did not take Ivypaw long at all to decide that it would be best not to tell her that her parents where cats that lived in a group called Thunderclan a lng way away from here. So instead she simply whispered, "gone, there gone." As she said this she relised that it might very well be the truth and felt tears start to form in her eyes. She did not want this woman to see her cry so she looked away only to find herself looking in a mirror. She had light black hair that was closer to grey and with light blue eyes and pale skin. Ivypaw let out a defeated sigh and looked away then staired down at the pelt when she heard someone open the door and walk in to her room. She looked up to see four twolegs, a man with dark skin, brown eyes, and greying black hair, a younger man with tan skin, blue eyes, and flaming read hair, a woman about the same age who Ivypaw guessed was his sister because she looked pretty much the same, and the youngest was a girl who looked about nineteen with raven-black hair, pale skin, and peircing green eyes. There was something diffrent about her but Ivypaw could not quite put a finger on it, but it was like she did not belong with the group of twolegs.**

**The oldest man turned to face the woman in the white pelt and asked, "how is she?" The woman sighed and said, "well she said that her name is Ivy Paw and her parents are dead." The man frowned and asked, "does she hav any other living relatives?" He looked to Ivypaw for an answer and she shook her head for the same reason that she had said her parents are dead. The man sighed then turned back to the woman and asked, "is she hurt at all or sick?" The woman shook her head then the man smiled and said, "Thank you, Jean, we will take her with us then. Alison, can you please go get her something to wear?" Thw woman wearing black with read hair nodded then turned around and ran out of the room then came back moments latr with a small pile of twoleg pelts. The oldest man took the pelts then handed them to Ivypaw and said, "Ivy, I'm Morris the cheif of police. I need you to get dressed then come with us, okay?" Ivypaw nodded then Morris smiled and left the room with the other police officers. She got dress then called, "I'm done!" The police walked back in and Morris said, "Ivy, you will be going home with Holly, ****okay?" Ivypaw nodded as the girl with raven-black hair walked over to her and said, "come on Ivy, lets go." Ivypaw nodded and fallowed her, her voice sounded familar but once again she could not quite put her finger on it, it was if she had heard her and saw her when she was a tiny kit.**

**[b]Chapter 3**

**Holly[/b]**

**Holly pulled in to the driveway of her house with a sigh. She turned the police car of and sat still for a moment wondering what she was going to do. She had said her name was Ivypaw. Not as in her first name was Ivy and her last name was Paw, she had said it as one. Ivypaw. That could not have been a coincidence. [i]Or maybe it is. Oh Holly you are getting ahead of you're self. Some people have odd last names, after all Alison's last name is Kawatee![/i] Yet at the very back of her mind something said that this girl was Ivypaw. Not Ivy Paw but Ivypaw. [i]After all this happened to you, why not someone else? They said you have to do something, maybe this is it. Maybe it was not punishment after all.[/i] But she only let that go through her head for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and thought, [i]even if they do want me to do something I will not do it. They have messed with my life enough already, I do not ow them anything.[/i] Thats right, nothing. [i]No you don't with them, but you do with the others.[/i]**

**Holly shook her head to clear her internal war out of it and stepped out of the car. She took in a deep breath of the fresh night air for a moment and gazed up at the stars. She lived outside Milwaukee around the edges and closer to the woods so there was not as much light pollution and the stars shown clearly in the sky. She let out a little sigh and whispered, [b]"why did you do this to me? Why couldn't you just let me die?"[/b] A tiny breeze blew her way and for a moment she thought it said, [b][i]it is you're destiny.[/i][/b] A tear trickled out of Holly's eye and she whispered, [b]"but why me? I don't want this."[/b] [b][i]It is you're destiny. You are not Holly Trahison Leaf, you are a warrior and must complete you're destiny.[/i][/b] [b]"No."[/b] [b][i]Then it will come to you.[/i][/b]**

**At that moment there was a small click as Ivypaw stepped out of the car. She was wearing a white shirt with a flower on it, faded jeans, and white sneakers. She walked over to Holly then glanced up at the stars and said, "there beautiful." Holly simply shrugged. If only you knew. She let out a sigh and said, "come on, lets go in to my house." As Holly walked over to the mansion Ivypaw gasped, she understood why. She lived in a huge white mansion that she had won with a streak of luck. A few days later she had won the lottery, not the whole thing but she did win a lot of money. Not enough to make her rich but enough to make her wealthy. Soon after she had a dream where they said to save the money because it was meant something. Holly did as they said, not because they said so but because it seemed like a smart thing to do. She let out yet another sigh and opened the door.**

**Almost as soon as they walked it Ivypaw let out a horrifying scream, China was running at them. China was a black and white pit-bull with faded scars on her flank, she was a former fighting dog. When Holly had rescued her she was about to be put to sleep because she was deemed aggressive but Holly convinced the people at the pound to let her take her home. She was aggressive when she first got her but after a little while she was fine and just like a normal dog except for a few scars. Ivypaw jumped behind her and Holly smiled, this was just plain amusing. ****Ivypaw whimpered from behind her and asked, "what is that thing doing here?" Holly laughed and said, "this is China. Don't worry, she won't hurt you." Ivypaw wearily stepped out and slowly walked over to China. China sniffed her for a moment then let Ivypaw pet her.**

**Two hours later Ivypaw had played with China and had dinner, now she was going to bed. Holly showed Ivypaw her room, it had a comfy blue chair, a coffee table, a dresser with a mirror, and a bed with mossy green sheets and blankets on it. When Ivy crawled in to bed Holly smiled and said, "goodnight, Ivypaw."With that she turned around and walked out of the room. When she was halfway down the hall she heard footsteps coming from behind her and turned around to see Ivypaw wearing her blue skin pajamas. Ivypaw frowned and said, "you called me Ivypaw, not Ivy or Ivy Paw." Holly frowned and said, "so?" "So! Thats my real name! You know, don't you!" While panic and wonder welled up inside her Holly just rolled her eyes and said, "goodnight, Ivy."**

**A moment after she turned around Ivypaw exclaimed, "Hollyleaf!" Holly froze for a moment before she whipped around and asked, "what did you say?" Ivypaw smiled and said, "you're names not Holly, its Hollyleaf."**


End file.
